The Lackey
by A venge7fold
Summary: First chapter re-done chapter 2 added! Tell me what you think!After killing Sid and Neil, Stu takes matters into his own hands.
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N: Okay. So I know this story is just a so-so story. But I wasn't happy with the origional one at all. So I've re-done it completley. I'm not sure if this is a better one, but I think it's atleast some what better. Anyways, so I still want to continue it so please tell me what you think. If it's not a somewhat liked story, no sence in going on! Thank! **_

"You the gun... And I'll un-tie pops, okay?" Billy demanded, holding the knife not far from Stu's neck. Stu doesn't move, afraid that if he moves the pain from his many stab wounds will return. Sure, he was completely numb, but he had no way of knowing how long that would last. "NOW!" Billy shouts, annoyed with Stu.

"Okay," Stu whispers, shooting a blood-hatred look at Billy. This guy was a fucking dick-head! As Stu turned to the counter which the gun laid, he knew that Billy was using him as a plan B. Somebody to blame if they were caught. A fail-safe. After seconds of pain, Stu finally wrapped his hands around the pistol. A feeling of power came over him as he pointed the gun at Sidney's head. Nodding in approval, Billy shoves Sid into Stu's grasp and heads for Neil.

With Sidney standing in front of him, Stu wraps his arm around her shoulder and points the gun at her head.

"You're alright," Stu whispered in Sidney's ear. "10 more minutes and you'll be dead."

At the sound of this, Sidney begins crying even harder then she was before. Billy stands up, yanking Neil along force-fully. He rips the ducked tape carelessly away from Neil's mouth.

"You bastards... You... You better let us go... Or... Else!" Neil threatens on the verge of tears; breathless and mortified. Billy laughs as he and Stu trade weapons. Stu with the knife, and Billy with the gun.

"Or what?" He asks, giving off a false sense of fear. Neil looks to the ground and doesn't reply. Billy moves closer to him and whispers. "Thought so."

There's a short, intense pause before Billy motions Stu to kill Sidney.

"Yo Neil," Stu says. As Neil looks up, Stu jabs the knife into Sidney's heart and twists it before pulling it out of her. Blood spews out of the large hole as Sidney falls to the ground. Stu stares down at her for a second.

"Is she dead?" Stu asked, gently kicking Sid with his foot.

"Nu-uh," Billy replies, grinning. "She won't be dead for 2-3 minutes at the most." Clearing his throat, he looks at Neil and laughs. "Wanna get a closer look? It just looks like she's sleeping!"

Neil resists, but Billy's strength is too much and the two walk and stand at Sid's feet.

"Sleeping..." Billy repeats, staring at Sidney. Seconds later, her mouth opens and she coughs, lifting her head up. Blood shoots out of her mouth all over her face. Stu looks at Billy doubtful. "I take it she's having a bad dream?" he asked stepping back from the body. Sidney's coughing stops and her head falls to the floor. Eyes opened and the three men watch the life drain out of her.

"Okay. She's dead now... Right?" Stu asked. Billy nods and looks at Neil. Neil's face is blank. His eyes shut, his mouth tightened shut, his face rosy read.

"Are you alright?" Stu asked Neil. Billy looked at Stu in disbelief. "Not that I care..." Stu corrects himself.

"Are you ready to reunite with her?" Billy asked Neil. After seconds of not replying, Neil nods.

"I don't care..." He says, barely audible. Billy nods and puts the gun to his head.

"Glad to hear it," he said then, without hesitation, pulled the trigger. The gun goes off and Neil's head explodes, his brains flying all over the kitchen. The body falls to the floor. Stu laughs and jumps up and down, clapping his hands hysterically.  
"Knock it off, dipshit!" Billy demands, not taking his eyes off the dead body.

"Sorry, Billy!" Stu calmed down. "I guess I'm just happy! We're so close to winning! There's just one tiny little pot hole in this road."

Billy gets a confused look on his face. "What's that?"

Stu reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a silver hand gun. After cocking the hammer, he points it at Billy's head.  
Billy opens his mouth, but it's obvious he's fallen speechless. A questioning look falls in his eyes.

"It's called tact, you fuckrag!" Stu quoted his 'friend' . Outside, the sound of police sirens could be heard approaching closer and closer. Billy got a face of reassurance, but Stu knew if she didn't kill him this would be the end of him. With very little hesitation, pulled the trigger. The bullet emerged from the pistol and flew through the air in what seemed like slow motion. Billy had absolutely no time to react before the bullet hit the middle of his face and killed Billy immediately.

It didn't take a second before Stu, still holding the gun, took off running out of the kitchen and through the walk way that lead to the stairs. He ran passed Randy, intentionally kicking the guy in the penis. As he began going up the stairs, he could feel his stomach burning. His eye site was growing dimmer and his taste was infested by the taste of blood. Head pounding, he nearly fainted as he hit the top of the stairs. Barely keeping his eyes open, he ran down the hallway, leaning all his weight against the wall to his right. He came to a closet as he heard his front door bang open with an extreme force. He had no way to get to the attic, which was his plan, so he opened to closet door and got in, locking himself in darkness. He heard men yelling and running through the house.

Stu's instincts told him that he was dying. He knew this would be the end. After all the planning for this night and he'd die. Great. Just great. His fuzzy mind flashed back to the day, not even a week ago, at school during lunch time. Tatum sat between Stu's legs, as did Sidney with Billy. Randy sat alone, as he didn't have a girl. He'd never had a girl. The group of friends talked amongst themselves while eating some of Tatum's grapes.

His own voice rang in his head. 'You take a knife... And slit 'em from groin to sternum'  
The thought of Billy and Sidney made him sick. He forced his mind to focus on Tatum. He'd been with Tatum for a good two months before their plan was put into action. He remembered the day at Billy's house. Stu walked into his room, holding two horror movies in his hand.

"So I was thinking about this whole thing and I think you should go out with Tatum," Billy said, taking the movies out of Stu's hands and looking at them. "Why?" Stu asked. He never liked Tatum as a friend let alone a girlfriend. She'd always annoyed him! He always thought of her as a prep. "Because! It might look a lot less suspicious if you were dating somebody close to Sidney. Since I'm dating Sid herself, and Tatum is her best friend"  
"I don't want Tatum though. She bugs me. She bugs the hell out of me!" Stu complained, turning Billy's TV on and putting 'The Amityville Horror' in the VCR.  
"Stop your bitching! I'm not asking you to marry her or have sex with her! Just go out with her"  
"If I'm going to go out with her I'm having sex with her!" Stu corrected him, pushing play and taking a seat on the foot of Billy's bed. "Fine. Have sex with her"  
"I will."

The memory ended. He knew it was just part of the plan. Billy asked him to. But still, over time, he slowly found himself falling in love with her. Damn Billy for killing her. Tatum had nothing to do with the murders. He didn't want to admit it, but when he learned Billy had killed Tatum was when he decided to kill him.

Tatum's voice repeated over and over in his head. 'stupidity leak!' 'Stupidity leak!' 'Stupidity leak!'

The last thing Stu heard was a woman's voice.

"This one's still alive!" She said followed by a mans voice. "There are three dead ones in the kitchen"  
"And the one in the garage"  
"Dead."


	2. Back to School

_**A/N: Nothing really happens in this chapter. I just felt it was time for an update. Chapter 3 on its way (eventually!)**_

It's dark outside. The sky is covered in one big cloud, which covers half of the full moon. Stu walks around the local cemetery sweating from running. He's panting like hell as he looks at every direction. All of the sudden, he stops dead in his tracks at a tomb stone. "Tatum Ann Riley" is the name carved on the stone. Stu swallows hard. He seems confused and lost. He notices a shadow fall across the tomb stone and he jerks around. There, standing right behind him, is a ghostly Tatum figure. The skin on her face is practically all deteriated, leaving a face full of bones mostly. The lips are still existent, though. Though her blonde hair is still fully there. It's all knotted and tangled as it was when she was smashed into the garage door.

"T-t-t-t-Tatum?" Stu had a voice of shock. The ghost didn't reply as she reached an arm out for Stu's neck; her arms also mostly just bone. Stu screamed like a girl as he turned and ran away. Oddly enough, there, in the middle of the cemetery, was his big green house. For some reason, he ran to the side of the house to the garage and enters through the garage door. He ran up to his bedroom and jumped into his bed. Covering his head with the covers, Stu began to cry.

"Stu," came a faint cry from outside the bedroom door.

"Stu's not here," he replied idiotically. The door opened and in seconds, the covers were ripped off of Stu and the ghostly Tatum sat on top of Stu, strangling the life out of him.

"Tatum!" Stu begged as he began feeling faint. The ghost opened her mouth to reply.

"Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep," Tatum replied as she stopped strangling Stu, got up off of him, and disappeared into thin air. Surprised from what had happened, Stu began screaming.

The beeping sound continued as Stu sat up in a room that was filled with fresh sunshine; still screaming. He felt his neck. Nothing. It was all a dream.

"Stuart Jay Mocker you better shut that alarm clock off and get your ass to school! It's your first day of your senior year!" His mom, Tanya, called from the bottom of the stairs.

As he turned on the shower, he thought back to the end of his junior year. The year when he was caught up in the middle of his best friend's killing spree. He had missed out on the last 3 weeks of the school year because he fell into a coma after Billy's sudden urge to stab him over and over and over again!

When he woke up, he learned that he was a suspect for the murders, seeing as how other then Randy, he was the only survivor and a small silver hand gun was on the closet floor where he was found. But due to lack of evidence, they couldn't hold him. Yes, Randy survived. He didn't know how. Damn Billy and his shitty aim. All summer long Stu had to worry about weather or not Randy knew something about Stu and was just waiting for the right time to get him in the slammer. But he decided Randy didn't know shit. He was just as clueless as ever. All through the summer, there were loads of times he could have turned him in but never did.

He took his boxers off, which was all he was wearing, and stepped into the hot shower.

_Just what this hell-hole town needs. Another year. Another killing spree. Another framed murderer... _ He thought with a grin.

: 1 hour later:

He pulled up into the school parking lot in the new dodge viper his uncle Sam had gotten him for a welcome home gift after he woke up from the coma. Randy was already waiting for him in the parking lot, along with Kris Stanley; a cheerleader that wanted Stu so badly it even made him cringe. Which was un-natural for Stu; or as people called him behind his back 'humper of the ladies'

"Stuey!" Kris squealed with excitement and helped him out of his car.

"Kris..." Stu said in with an incredibly dull tone.

"Ooh your new wheels give you a whole new sense of cool!" The cheerleader laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Yes. Yes it does," Randy sounded aggravated. "Now Stu... Stuey... Call your fan club off you before I blow my head off my shoulders!"

The blond girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" She looked at Stu. "Call me," she said then winked with a smile.

Stu watched her walk away.

"I tell ya, man," Randy said as the two boys started walking towards the school. "If I were a murderer, and this was a horror film, she would definitely have to be the victim that basically killed herself by running into the dark part of the house where she knew I'd probably be waiting with a fricken chainsaw up my sleeve. Maybe a butcher knife... Or a chainsaw and a butcher knife..."

"In other words, she's dumb?" Stu asked.

"Dumb would be too much credit..." Randy corrected him. "So... Senior year huh... You expecting anything big?"

Stu wondered what he meant by that. Did he mean was Stu expecting a sequel to the previous year, or did he mean was he expecting something like Kris getting caught picking her nose and eating it on camera? It wasn't clear.

"You mean am I expecting you to become a male cheerleader? Dude, I've been expecting that since the 6th grade!" Stu joked. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Mickey Terrence called from behind them. Stu and Randy stopped and turned around.

"Mickey..." Stu said with a false sense of happiness. He never liked Mickey. He always tried to be like Stu. One time, Stu decided to die his hair dark blue and spike it up... And a week after the hair dye faded, Mickey showed up with blue hair... It was pathetic, really. As you can imagine!

"Dude, was that movie great or what!" Randy and Mickey laughed.

They went to see some new horror film on Friday night. Stu made a lot of fun of them because they pretty much went on a date. Mickey even bought Randy a large popcorn! If it wasn't for Randy, Mickey wouldn't be hanging out with them at all. They met in 9th grade at a horror film festival and since then they've been each others movie buff boyfriend-ish people.

"So Stu how're you gonna deal with a Tatum-less year?" Mickey asked quietly. Randy hit him in the chest. "What!"

"Look," Randy pointed to the locker that belonged to Tatum last year. Stu rolled his eyes.

"Listen, if you are going to go on and on about the past then just get the fuck outta my site, alrighty?" Stu said. That was the last thing he wanted to hear about was how he lost Tatum. Did they think he'd already forgotten? Damn it!

"Dayum," Mickey laughed. Stu gave him the look. "Peace," he said then turned around and walked away quickly.

"That Mickey bitch is gonna get it!" Stu shook his head annoyed.

"Aww don't be so hard on the man he's just trying to make conversation! After all... You are his master... Master!" Randy said then turned to the left and went up a flight of stairs.

Just that moment, Stu's mind was made up. He would go on another killing spree, giving the town what it deserved. He'd need a partner, a good--no---great fool proof plan, and a framed suspect.

_That's what Tatum would want... For me to finish something she helped me and Billy start_


End file.
